


Crash To Shore

by Leyenn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock makes a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash To Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trek100 prompt _water_.

Even whales know love.

Curious, how that could be. Curious, how their loves are so similar as to be almost comparable. Curious indeed.

McCoy will no doubt find amusement in this part of the meld, but sarcasm will make it no lesser a truth. He will be calm and composed when he speaks of it, but at this moment beneath the roiling waves he permits a brief reflection: he is Spock once again, here, whole, with fingertips to Gracie's rough skin and a tendril of thought to the mind he perceives now that he has always known simply as _Jim_.

  


*

  



End file.
